Maid Dress and Watermelon Tea
by musubi-chan
Summary: When Toshiro decides to help Momo out with a sewing project, It's not as what was least expected.  Based off an RP.  Rated T for the content and language.  ONESHOT


This was based off an RP I did with a Momo, Aizen, Rangiku, Toshiro (myself), and Gin. BE WARNED OF MOMO'S OOC NESS. (It was not intentional, it just came out that way.) Bleach is not owned by me, otherwise a lot of the males would have appeared in maid dresses already. Song used~ The Dressing Room-Breathe Carolina.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the Seireitei. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Squad in the Soul Society was busy doing his work. He had just finished when he heard a knock at his office door.<p>

"Who is it?" Toshiro asked in a mannered tone.

"It's Momo, Shiro-chan." Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the Fifth Sqaud, responded.

"Oh, hey Momo. Come in." Toshiro said.

Momo opened the door to Squad Ten's office. She walked in with a bag and a sweet smile.

"Please, have a seat at the table. I have some watermelon tea that's still fairly warm." He said while gesturing her to the table and tatami mats.

Momo walked over to the table. Toshiro soon followed with a tea tray with teacups, the teapot, and a piece of sweet bread.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan!" Momo said with a smile.

"I told you, Momo, it's 'Captain Hitsugaya'." Toshiro said in a correcting tone.

A slight laugh came from the both of them.

"So, what is it that you wanted?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, you see, I made this dress last night." Momo said pulling out a black dress with white lace. "And it turned out to be two sizes too big."

"Wait, what type of dress where you trying to make? And are you still trying to impress Captain Aizen?" Toshiro asked.

"A maid dress for a costume party, and I'm not!" Momo said with a slight blush.

"Ahh… I see." Toshiro said without suspecting a thing. "Well, you certainly did a great job."

"I was wondering, do you think I could use you as a model so I can make the adjustments? I promise I won't take any pictures."

Toshiro almost spat out his tea after hearing that.

"Hell no. Now, I don't want you to be costume-less, but there is no way that you'll get me into that dress. And besides, did you follow the pattern correctly?"

"But Shiro-chan! I did, but I didn't know it would turn out like this! Please help me!"

"MOMO, no means no."

"Then you leave me no choice. BAKUDO NUMBER FOUR, HAINAWA!" Momo said with slight anger.

"Wait, what?" Toshiro asked with a confused look on his face.

That look would be stuck onto his face until he finally realized he had been tied up with a spirit-based rope-like chain.

"Momo, you get me out of this right now, other wise I'll…" Toshiro said with anger.

"This'll be fun, Shiro-chan!" Momo said dragging him to a chair.

Just as he was about to finish his threat, his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto walked into the office.

"Hey Captain! I was wondering if you cou- What happened?"

"Apparently, Momo here wants me to 'model' so she can make adjustments here to this maid dress. And since I refused, I am now tied up to a chair for the current moment."

"Ooh~~ I want in, Momo!" Rangiku said.

"Sure, you can help me then." Momo said.

"Shit. Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" Toshiro cursed.

"Cause you're our favorite!" Rangiku said.

"Plus, you're the only one that could fit into this. Captain Unohana, Nanao, Isane, and Nemu are the same size, which is three sizes larger, Yachiru is way too small, Kiyone and Soi Fon are the same size, which is one size above mine, and Yoruichi wouldn't fit into this, no questions asked." Momo said.

"What about Rukia?" Rangiku asked.

"Same as Kiyone and Soi Fon." Momo replied.

Toshiro was getting antsy. He wanted to get out of the current "hell."

"So, what the hell are you going to do to me now that you have me all tied up?"

"Try the dress on of course~" Rangiku said.

"Well, we'll have to get him out of the Bakudo, so I'll remove it." Momo said.

Momo went on ahead and removed the bakudo.

She then grabbed the dress and a couple of other contents out of the bag.

"Okay Toshiro, take off your haori." Momo said.

"No." He responded in a cold tone.

"Well, if you don't then…" Momo said while trying to think of something. "I'll pour the tea all over your work."  
>"WHAT?" HELL NO!" Toshiro said.<p>

"Then?" Momo said.

"Fine." Toshiro said standing up, then taking off his captain's haori.

"Ooh~ Captain just stripped!" Rangiku said.

"Shut up. Otherwise I won't do anymore."

"Shiro-chan, you take too long to get that off, can you hurry it up a bit? You know what, screw it, I'm going to take your uniform off myself."

"MOMO. Haven't you heard of privacy?"

It was too late. She already took of the top of his shinigami uniform.

"Way to be, Momo." Toshiro said standing in the middle of the room, half-naked.

"I think this would be a tiny bit more accurate put this on him." Momo said with her back faced to Hitsugaya. "Please don't kill me." Revealing her bright, hot pink bra.

"Oh you wouldn't." Toshiro said.

"Captain, do you want Momo to be accurate or not?"

"JUST KILL ME NOW!"

Of course, Momo and Rangiku didn't listen and put the bra on him.

"You look like a girl, Captain!" Rangiku said.

"Hurry the hell up. Before I kill you both."

Again, ignoring Toshiro's threats, they put the black maid dress on him. From the lace at the top, to the lace at the bottom. It was all there.

"Now we have to get those hakama off now." Momo said, pulling out one of her sports shorts out. "Here Shiro-chan, put this on." She said handing the shorts to him.

"This is majorly fucked up."

"Aww Captain! Don't say that! You look really cute!"

"Extra paperwork for you."

Disregarding that, he took his hakama off and put the shorts on. He then crossed his arms and stood there; with a cold look on his face.

"Now we just need to put these socks and ribbons on, then I can start."

"Okay, this is really fu-" Toshiro tried to say before Rangiku taped his mouth shut.

"That's better. Thank you Rangiku."

"You're welcome. Now, can you get the ribbons? I'll take care of his socks."

Above that, Toshiro tried to curse at them for getting him into the dress.

* * *

><p>-Five minutes later-<p>

"FINISHED!" Rangiku declared happily.

"Okay, so now all I have to do is take pictures, and then alter the dress."

Toshiro tried to say something, but his mouth was still taped shut. Momo went on and started to take pictures for the next three minutes. After that, she took measurements for the next fifteen minutes. And finally, after that, she took the tape of Toshiro's mouth and let him curse until he could no longer curse.

* * *

><p>-Thirty minutes later-<p>

"Okay, back to normal, Shiro-chan!"

"I will kill you."

"Don't say that, Captain! You did a good deed."

"Yeah, by getting photos of me in a maid outfit and publishing them in the Women's Shinigami Association's section of the Seireitei bulletin. That is some utter shit, Rangiku."

"Well, at least now you're the most popular captain in the Seireitei."

"I'm assuming when you mean by 'popular', you mean 'most loved'."

"Yeah. That's what I meant."

"Rangiku, the next time you and Momo are in the same room, you both better run for your lives."

"Oh Captain…"

* * *

><p>God, Thank God I'm finished with this. I thought this would take a little less, but it turned out, that I had been working on this for about an hour. Consider it one of the longest oneshots in the freaking world. :D Well, I'm going to sleep before I start to bowl crappily tomorrow.<p>

And PS, it really hurts someone when you flame/diss someone's work. If you wouldn't want it to happen to you, then don't do it to me, got that?


End file.
